


A Strange Feeling

by Mousetraps



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aigis has been worried about Minako and hopes the girl can put her mind at ease. Endgame spoilers, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Feeling

Minako was woken up by rays of sunlight peering in through the window and settling directly over her face – she yawned groggily and rolled over, bumping into something…opening her eyes, she  saw Aigis sitting on the edge of her bed. The blonde girl’s gaze was averted, but the concerned and slightly embarrassed expression said that she had been watching Minako sleep. It was a habit she’d begun long ago when she first moved into the dorms…after a while she grew out of it, but for some reason she had picked it up again recently.

“Mitsuru is _not_ gonna be happy if she finds out you’ve been sneaking in.” The redhead laughed sleepily, not particularly minding her guest…even if the little visits were harmless, Mitsuru had always been very strict in upholding the dorm rules.

“I know…” Aigis murmured guiltily, eyes lowered. When they flicked back up to Minako, they seemed to be brimming with tears. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be in here. But I’ve been worried…”

Minako gave her a questioning look, but the other girl hesitated. It was such a silly, baseless worry that she didn’t want to say it aloud. So she whispered, “I’ve had this feeling lately…that when you go to sleep, you might not wake up.”

She waited for her friend to dismiss the concern. To laugh and tell her it was ridiculous. Instead, the girl took her hand and put on a thin smile. “How funny…” she didn’t look at Aigis’s face, and instead toyed with the hand gently, turning it over and tracing the lines of her palm. Finally, she laced their fingers together.

“Sometimes, I get that feeling, too.”


End file.
